Bellatrix Lestrange (46)
Basics Journal: speak_his_name Mun: Caz Played by: Juliet Landau Stats Gender: Female Age/Birthday: 46 / October 31, 1951 Location: Lestrange Hall, London Sexual orientation: Straight House Affiliation: Slytherin Other Affiliations: House of Black, Former Death Eater Family: Father - Cygnus Black; Mother - Druella Rosier; Sister (disowned) - Andromeda Tonks; Sister - Narcissa Malfoy; Husband - Rodolphus Lestrange; Brother In-law - Rabastan Lestrange; Cousin (disowned) - Sirius Black; Cousin - Regulus Black; Nephew - Draco Malfoy; Niece - Nymphadora Tonks Blood Ancestry: Pureblood Appearance She used to be pretty, before her fierce loyalty to the Dark Lord ended her in Azkaban and perhaps - to some eyes - she still is, despite prison having hardened what used to be a pristine exterior. Long, glossy curls have lost their sheen and often hang limply around her face. Attempts are made to cover what is swiftly becoming a haggard appearance with cosmetics, but only so much can be done and her youth can never truly be restored, after everything; it's a fool's endeavour. Prison has only served to thin Bellatrix, and where once she was curvaceous yet slim she is but a ghost of her former self, gaunt with a drawn complexion. Her presence is still as commanding as it ever was, her walk just shy of her former confidence, and she approaches everything with narrowed eyes and a pinched, judging expression. Personality Bellatrix believes, after years spent at Voldemort's side, that she is superior not only to Muggles but to a great deal of the wizarding world at large. She's quick to anger, especially in matters involving the Dark Lord and his legacy, and ruthless in the meting of what she considers to be justice. Upon return from death, she is ever hopeful that her master has been successful in his endeavours and treats much else with either cold indifference or disgust. Strengths / Weaknesses Strengths: Loyalty; drive to finish what she starts; ability to persuade and manipulate others. Magical Specialties: Expert dueller - has taken on three opponents at once; mastery of all three Unforgivable curses Weaknesses: Overconfidence - the cause of Bellatrix' death was her inability to take what she considered to be a lesser wizard seriously; impatience; rash and often emotional lines of thinking rather than logical ones. Politics Role in War (Second): Voldemort's most loyal subject, according to her. In his name, she slew as many mudbloods, half-bloods, blood traitors and any who would speak of him without express permission as possible, raising terror in the wizarding world and leaving a wake of fear behind her. Current Political Affiliation: Pureblood traditionalist with dark leanings; her old family ties were never really dropped and she still keeps with fellow former Death Eaters and those members of the Black family who have not been cast out or disowned at some point or another. Relationships Relationship history: Married Rodolphus whilst still young, though their relationship was decently spotty during her affiliation with the Dark Lord. She took up with Lord Voldemort as well, though their relationship was significantly more clandestine. Current Relationship Status: Married to Rodolphus Lestrange